Perfectly Acceptable
by siriuslyobsesed
Summary: Harry and Ginny have some news to share but Harry is absolutly terrified to tell his best friend, Ronald Weasley, that his wife, Ron's sister, is now pregnant with his baby. R&R


**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. This world belongs to our Queen Rowling, who I owe the last ten years of my life to. Long live Queen Rowling!

"Harry, this is all your fault."

"My fault? Ginny, we both played a part in this."

"I don't know how to-"

We were cut off by the sound of the kitchen door opening. Hermione walked in with a pile of dishes levitating in front of her.

"Is everything alright in here?" she asked. Harry and I looked at each other.

"Yeah….Just getting the dessert," I said, waving my wand causing the dessert dishes to rise up and follow Hermione out of the kitchen. Harry followed.

"You're telling them," he muttered. The dishes settled down on the table in front of Ron.

"Sometimes, I wonder why the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor," I said, as Hermione, Harry and I sat down again. "There's nothing brave or courageous about you." Harry grinned like the idiot he is. Ron didn't seem to have noticed what I had said but Hermione certainly did.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Harry and I said quickly. She frowned and turned to Ron, scolding him for eating too fast. I caught Harry's eye and winked at him.

Once the dishes had been cleared and Harry had been defeated at wizard's chess by Ron for what felt like the billionth time, we all sat down and relaxed. I nudged Harry who leant in closer towards me.

"Tell them now," I whispered. Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was curled up on the couch next to Ron who had his arm around her, looking as though he was half-asleep.

"What if he kills me/" Harry said, looking absolutely terrified. I laughed quietly. This was coming from the man who had defeated Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of all time.

"Then I'll kill him," I said simply, kissing him on the cheek. Harry grinned and sat up straight. I clutched his hand.

"Ron, Hermione … erm, there's something Ginny and I would like to share," he said. Hermione sat up straight away. Ron raised an eyebrow. Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, erm. Ron … Hermione … you're going to be an aunt and uncle in a few months." Ron looked confused but Hermione gasped, raising a hand to her mouth.

"That isn't really news, mate. We know …," Ron trailed off. You could actually see Ron put Harry's words into place as his gaze landed on me. He looked down at my stomach. I grinned, sheepishly.

"Ginny's pregnant," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning proudly. Hermione walked over to us and hugged us.

"Congratulations!" she squealed. Ron had not moved. He was glaring at Harry.

"You got my little sister pregnant?"

"On, honestly! I'm only one year-" But Ron was standing up now. Harry moved closer towards me.

"Ron, she is my wife…we are married, you know," he said. I bit back a laugh.

"Ron, don't you dare harm Harry," I said, as I watched him pull out his wand. "We're married, for crying out loud! I think that it's perfectly acceptable for a husband to get his wife pregnant." I was standing up now as well, blocking Ron's path. Ron looked down at me.

"I guess," he said, in a pained voice.

"This is wonderful, Ginny! How far along are you?" Hermione asked, hugging me again. I laughed.

"Six weeks."

"Hey! I helped. I should get a hug as well!" Harry said, standing up as Ron glared at him.

"Oh no!" I said, realizing something.

"What?" Three separate voices said at my exclamation. Harry's hand found mine. I looked up at him and saw a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm going to be all fat for Ron and Hermione's wedding!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Blimey, Ginny. I thought there was something wrong with the baby," Harry said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me on the forehead.

"Harry, that baby is yours. There's going to be something wrong with it anyways," Ron said. Hermione smacked him on the shoulder as we all laughed.

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. I was carrying Harry Potter's baby. It's a proud thing to say that you're carrying the most powerful wizard's baby. I curled up beside him in bed. He placed his hand on my stomach.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too."

**N'aww, I love Harry and Ginny. HINNY FTW! Please review ****J **


End file.
